


Cut-and-Paste

by Alshaworld



Category: Gattaca (1997)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble Day 2015, Feelings, Gen, Identity Issues, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:26:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alshaworld/pseuds/Alshaworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vincent considers a family photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cut-and-Paste

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Drabble Day 2015.

He stares at the photo for a long time. The edge of his glasses catch the light, drawing attention to his drab features, their ugliness, their inadequacy beside the profiles of his genetically enhanced family. He is tacked-on, edge-of-the-frame, a disappointment on a genome ladder that can never surpass his brother, and yet his nature is also the very thing that defines them. By his imperfection are they made perfect. Vincent tears his gaze away and looks up at the stars. With a quiet ripping sound he crops himself out of the photo and pastes his ambitions on the sky.


End file.
